Love is so Bad
by TheWinterMe
Summary: TMNT 2k12 'verse. Ever since Leonardo has found out that Karai is Splinter's biological daughter, he continues to see her behind his family's back even though he acknowledges her as his sister. Raphael will not allow him to commit such sin—love is so bad. Warning: Slight taboo content. Leorai.


_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

* * *

><p><strong>Love is so Bad<strong>

_Atrocious—love is so atrocious_

He and his brothers just finished patrolling the city. They are heading to Mr. Murakami's place for a late dinner, although one mutant turtle wants to get home as soon as possible.

"Come on, Leo. I know you're hungry. Just stay and have somethin' to eat." Raphael is not sure why his older brother wants to head home so early before having dinner.

"Nah, I'm okay. You guys enjoy yourselves, I'm gonna head home." He turns away and looks off into the distant.

"You sure, dude?" Leonardo does not respond, but stands in place, still staring ahead. He goes to the opposite side of the alley while heading towards the nearest man hole as his brothers ignore his unusual self and walk towards the restaurant in the shadows.

He lowers himself down the rusty ladder before he jumps down. He walks through the sewer until he reaches home. He enters the lair and heads to the kitchen. It is true that he is starving; he just wanted to head home and eat by himself before she arrives.

Before he can grab something to snack on, he hears a slight movement from his bedroom. His head turns, but spots nothing. He strolls to his room, hoping to find her there. He pauses in front of his door and breathes out heavily before opening it and walking through. He does not bother to turn on the lights and immediately starts to strip off his elbow and knee pads, his belt, _katana_ swords; only leaving his blue mask on. He piles up his armor neatly and sets them aside in the corner of his room on top of a silver stool. He notices a lump on his bed. He strides to the front of his bed and gently pulls the covers off.

There lies Karai in only a long light gray t-shirt, which at the moment is hiked up and shows her smooth, porcelain-like thighs. She is lying facing away from him, sleeping, giving him a full view of her backside. He continues to stare at her until she shifts.

"Leo?" He smiles down at her. "Is that you?" She turns to her left side and sits up. Her over-sized V-neck t-shirt begins to slide down from her left shoulder, while revealing some cleavage; no bra. He stares at her chest, but immediately turns to face away.

He never thought of girls before, but he knew when to show respect. Sure he thought about how pretty some girls were, although he was never into crushes like Michelangelo was when watching television, because he knew that he could never find love; until he met Karai. When he first saw her, he thought she was attractive, maybe because he was so into the Japanese culture that he only found Eastern women attractive. How he wished he could tell her how she had kept him up many nights, but he would never say that. He respects her too much to insult her that way. Leonardo thought Karai was beautiful, intelligent, and strong. He deeply admired her for who she was. It was until later that his feelings began to escalate.

He was and still is enchanted by her. He never would admit it because of the news of Karai being Splinter's biological daughter. He feels wrong by looking at her as a woman, rather than a sister. So he just admired her from a distance, never telling his family about it; even though Raphael knew Leonardo has some feelings for her. Now she is here in his room with no one in the lair.

It was until a couple of weeks later, of finding out, that they developed a secret incestuous relationship.

_Love is so atrocious_.

Karai brings her legs to dangle on the edge of the bed while brushing her hair with her hands, trying to look presentable.

"Finally, you're home." She stands up and slowly walks towards him as he steps backward; his eyes entranced by the movement of her hips.

"Leo. I've been waiting too long. Way too long for you." Her purring voice captivates him. She finally gets close enough to bring her right hand to cup his soft cheek. He stands there, looking up at her bright golden colored eyes. His face heats up and tries to hide it by turning his face away, but Karai keeps her grip. She brings her lips mere inches away from his mouth.

"Let's make this a night to remember." She whispers and kisses him, freezing him in place with his hands trembling at his sides. She pulls back.

"Please, Leonardo." She whispers as she puts her lips on his once again. He kisses her back as he wraps his arms around her slender waist.

_Love is so bad—bad—bad—bad—bad_

Even though he feels blissful at this moment, being kissed by her, he cannot help but feel guilty at himself and towards his family. He truly loves and cares for her but somehow, in the back of his mind, he knows this is wrong.

Karai drags him towards the bed. As the back of her knees hit the bed, she slowly lies down pulling Leonardo with her. His kisses become harsher and faster. He is angered about the whole situation. _Why did she have to be my sister? Why did she have to be so damn irresistible? Why is this so wrong?_ He continues to kiss her, forgetting about their predicament, forgetting that they may share a slight commonality in their blood or DNA, forgetting what others may think, and forgetting about the sin that they are both committing. It is just him and her and no one else tonight.

_I hate this feeling that I have_

He scoops her up, with his lips still connected on her, turns, staggers, and slams her against the cement wall. She pushes his shoulders, trying to turn him away, but he keeps his hold on her. He lifts both of her legs and places them around his waist. Their kiss becomes deeper as she squeezes him with her thighs. She slips in her tongue, trying to search for his. With his right hand, he grabs her left wrist and places it up on the wall. She can tell that he wants control tonight, which he rarely ever has. It is always her that initiates him to grow out of his shell. With his other hand, he reaches up her back and lifts her shirt to caress her smooth skin. She tugs his bottom lip out, causing him to growl.

_Hate it so much_

Leonardo pulls back and goes to her neck. Karai gasps as he starts to peck and nip her. As he gets tired of his pitiful kisses, he opens wide and takes a deep bite while he begins to softly grind himself against her. She moans loudly as her right hand desperately grabs the edge of his shell. She can feel that he is leaving visible love bites all around her neck. She pushes at his plastron.

He takes her down from the wall, and turns her to face it. He struggles as she objects to succumb to him this way. He grabs the back of her neck and forcefully turns her head to bring her swollen lips to his.

Their kiss sweetly transpires, but ends quickly. She is confused as he pulls back. She furrows her brows and immediately she turns and forcefully pushes him, causing him to fall back on the floor. He looks up, chest heaving, with a tint of confusion in his eyes.

_Love is so bad—bad—bad—bad—bad _

"What are you trying to prove, Leo?" She places her right bare foot onto his plastron to keep him there from moving away. He looks somewhat angry, not at her but at himself.

"Nothing," he whispers as he reaches up and grabs her arm to bring her down to him. She straddles around his waist. He stares at her golden eyes until he feels the need to hug her, and she lets him. He caresses her hair as she nuzzles his neck.

"Love..." He begins to say through the silence of his room. "…is bad."

She pulls away from his embrace and places her hands on his shoulder, making him look at her.

"Love is so bad." He whispers again as he looks down. She furrows her brows.

"Why?" He glances at her with his moist blue eyes.

"…Because—the more you love someone, it only gets worse—at least for us." She leans in closer to him, resting her forehead against his own.

"Do you think this is wrong?" She whispers, as if she is telling him a dark secret. She places kisses to the side of his face up to his eyelids. He ponders, making Karai painfully anxious.

"I think it's—tactless." Karai gets up, frustrated with Leonardo's answer. He faces up, looking at her standing form. She glares at him. She grabs his shoulders and pulls him up for him to stand.

"Karai—" She kisses him softly. Both of her hands hold his head in place; he eventually grips her waist softly. Her head turns for another angle and he follows her lead, as always. She pulls back.

"I have never stopped thinking about you ever since I met you that night."

She gently pushes him towards the bed once more. He lies onto the back of his elbows as she takes off her shirt. His eyes widen as he gawks at her nakedness, though she still has panties on. She crawls over him as he lies back further. She once again joins her lips to his.

_Love is a sickness_

—-

The room is still dark, although they can make out each other's faces. His brothers are not home yet and Splinter is still away on a retreat, as he does so once every year. He and Karai lie on his bed under the covers. His mask is off as her hair is all ruffled out and without a shirt on. He has his right arm around her while she rests her head on his plastron with the sheets pulled up to cover her bare chest. Both are quiet. He brings up his left hand to the side of his face. _What will Father think? What will my brothers think? Will I be forgiven?_

She turns to face him.

"Leo." He shifts to look at her.

"Yes?"

"You're right." He furrows his brows.

"About?" She sighs quietly.

"About love—being so bad." She glances towards the door. "Love is bad, because we should not feel this way—but it gives me a reason to breathe." He sits up, making her move away from him.

"Do you have any regrets?" He stares at her. She looks down at her hands, thinking about his question.

"No." He brings his hand to lift her chin in order for her to look at him.

"Then it shouldn't even matter anymore." He gives her a chaste kiss.

_What we call love_

They pull apart when they hear voices coming from the lair. Both Karai and Leonardo stiffen. She holds her breath while he turns his head towards the door, trying to think on what to do. He just holds still.

"Leo? Where are you? We're back!" Raphael yells immediately as he comes in the lair, with his brothers carrying plastic bags of leftovers. He leaves Michelangelo and Donatello behind and goes searching for Leonardo. He walks towards his brother's door.

"Leo, are you in there?" He knocks.

Karai stares at Leonardo, her eyes begging him to do something. He just sits there, staring back at her with his mouth agape. They hear the door creak open. In walks Raphael as he turns on the light.

"Sorry if I woke you up but—" He stares at the scene in front him; eyes widen.

"What the hell!?" He whispers loudly. He immediately slams the door behind him.

"Raph, it's—it's not what it looks like!" He sits up with his hands up in front of him.

"Oh it's not? So what I'm witnessing is not exactly what I'm seeing? Well, do tell Leonardo. What _exactly_ am I supposed to be seeing right now?" He whispers angrily as his fists tighten.

"Uh…uh." Leonardo does not know what to say. Neither did Karai.

"What would Splinter think of this Leo!? WHAT!" Raphael is fuming with rage as he breathes heavily, chest rising and face reddening.

Leonardo starts to feel guilty. _What would I even say to Father?_

Karai clutches the covers, with both hands, to her bare chest. She wants to leave, to run out of the room and to go home and pretend that this encounter never happened. She could not help it. She loves Leonardo.

"I'm so sorry." Her whisper barely audible.

"I'm not who you're supposed to apologize to—Miwa." Raphael starts to walk towards the door, but Leonardo gets up, throwing his covers to the floor.

"What makes you think that you are in the right?" His anger starts to control him, something he always had power over.

"What?" Raphael's head turns slightly.

"Why are you against us?" Leonardo waits for his brother's response through the thin silence in the air. His eyes dart around the floor, not looking at his older brother.

"Umm, maybe because she's basically our sister!" He fully turns towards him.

"So what!" Leonardo spats, taking a step forward.

"So, what? Are you even listening to yourself! It's wrong!" Raphael's breathing accelerates as his anger starts to rise even more.

"But it's not wrong to have obscene thoughts about your own brother's crush?" Raphael's eyes widen in shock, but then glares at him with an intense gaze. His fists tighten harder, creating a white mark on his knuckles.

"_What_ did you say?"

"You heard me. I've noticed the way you look at April. I've heard you late at night, moaning out her name. Hell, even Mikey noticed!" He cracks his neck harshly before taking a step towards his brother.

"_Shut_ the hell up."

"NO! Give me one damn reason I cannot—"

"Because she is our DAMN sister!" He slams his fist against the night table, which is in arms reach, making the lamp fall straight onto the floor, shattering. Silence then fills the room.

"_Damn_ you, Raphael." Karai just sits on the bed watching at them. For the first time, she is frightened. Raphael lets out a breath.

"You do whatever the hell ya want , Leo. If you want to shame our family—"

"Since when did you care about honor? You're _such_ a hypocrite!" He throws his arms up in the air.

"Oh, now I'm a hypocrite! Oh _hell_ Leonardo, at least, I'm not fuc—" He pushes Raphael hard, making him stumble back. He glares at him and takes out his _sais,_ ready to fight.

"Are you _kidding _me? You're gonna fight me here?"

"You started it, Leo." He squints and lowers himself, ready to attack him with brute force.

"Stop it!" Karai slams her hands onto the mattress; she cannot take it anymore. Raphael shifts his green eyes to her. He notices that she is only covered by a thin white sheet.

"You shut that trap of yours, sweetheart." He points a_ sais_ at her direction. "You're the one breaking this family up." He lowers his sais to the floor and looks off to the side and whispers, "I wish Splinter never met you're—"

"Enough!" Leo yells, grabbing both_ katanas_ from the floor.

"Don't say something you'll regret." He lifts his weapons again.

"S'too late for that."

On the other side of the door, two of the youngest turtles had started listening in when they heard weapons being drawn. They want to interfere, but they know better than to come between their eldest brothers.

Raphael snorts. He puts away his _sais_ behind him.

"Fine, this is your life. Do whatever ya feel like doin'. Even if it means messin' around with your own blood." He turns to the door, a hand on the door knob. He lowers his shoulders, trying to think about the situation, trying to make Leonardo see what he sees, trying to show him how much hurt he would bring to their family. This had to stop.

Without facing him he utters, "If you're gonna be with her, we're no longer brothers." With that, he turns the knob and leaves, shutting the door behind him loudly. Raphael passes by his two younger brothers as they back away from the door and let him go through. They look back at the shut door, but leave to follow Raphael.

Leo slumps onto the floor, tossing aside his _katanas_. Karai gets up from the bed and starts to get dressed. He just stares at the ground, sadly.

"I'm gonna go now." She whispers as she gets clothed.

"You don't have to" They both turn towards the door as they hear the sound of crashing objects being thrown around the lair.

"I think I do, Leo." After Raphael's rampage left the living room and into his bedroom, Leonardo and Karai thought it was best to leave and head towards the sewers.

As they leave his room, he spots his youngest brother standing outside of Raphael's room. Leonardo looks down as Michelangelo furrows his brows with confusion staring at him. Leonardo guides Karai to continue her way out of the lair.

They walk in silence as they reach a nearby manhole. They stop and stare at each other in the cold wet sewers. Leonardo breathes out.

_Love is a sickness_

"Can I get a goodbye kiss?" He asks hopefully. She smiles at him.

"Of course." They both lean in for a nice, pure, chaste kiss; a kiss that they would forever hold into their memories as lovers. He puts one hand at her waist and the other behind her neck, as she has both her hands up against his plastron, making their last kiss everlasting. They pull apart and embrace each other. Their secret affair would have to end here, they were found out. They did not want Splinter to have his heart broken by having his two children fall in love with each other.

"When you reach up." He whispers into her ear. "We no longer—" She leans back and places her right hand onto his mouth and nods sadly. She releases from his embrace as she slowly grazes her hand with his until she lets go.

She starts to climb up the stairs. When she reaches up top she removes the lid and crawls out, and waves at him. He waves back.

"Aishiteru." She whispers with a small smile.

"Aishiteruyo." He whispers back. She moves to cover the manhole.

He is left in the darkness once again, with his eyes moistening. He stands there, feeling saddened about the outcome of this alliance, but it has to be this way. He will not be the one to break up his family, even if it means that he would have to give up his one true love. He tightens his lips together and swiftly turns to head back to the lair before a tear falls to where they had their last kiss.

_Love is so bad_

* * *

><p><em>Hot damn, did I really write this?! Okay I gotta make a confession. This was originally Raphril BUT I hated the way the characters were portrayed in this, because Donatello was going to get a sad ending, and I'm trying to avoid that in all of my Raphril 2k12 fics. So my brain got a light bulb and I changed it to Leorai. I do think this couple is adorable! I totally support it! By the way they are older here.<em>

_I keep reading in the fandom that Leo and Karai are not exactly related even though she is Splinter's biological daughter. I have read debates on Tumblr that Leo can be somewhat related to Karai, because in his mutation, Splinter's human DNA was used on the turtles for them to be humanoid. Apparently, fans are more angered about the possibility of them being related than the whole turtle/human relationship. So I wanted to write my little take on this through a fic! So I wanted to portray Leorai as a couple that could not go on loving each other because of their shared genetic DNA/possible sharing of blood. It's an overly dramatic scenario. _

_The song I used to write this little drabble: Bad- Tablo feat. Jinsil_

_Criticize this monstrosity._

_Thanks for reading!_


End file.
